Please Don't Kiss Me
by Oi-You
Summary: Roxas has this thing about kissing: he doesn't like it. His friends don't like that he's become uptight about it so they take him to a club. A latin dancing club that just leaks attraction, then he sees a dancer who does the same. AkuRoku


**AuthorsNote:**

**Hey people, yes that's right I've uploaded another one. I thought with all of the angst of my other one-shot that I needed some light fluffy Romance. And here it is. Just so you know, I think this has to be one of the most interesting portrayals of Axel I've come up with so far. If I don't get at least five reviews I will take it down, oh and I'll be watching the hits' meter. **

**If you like this please go check out my other story, I know people have been and they haven't been leaving reviews and it kills me pretty much. **

**Anyway, I was thinking of doing a sequel to this, because no there is not a 'lemon' in it but I could write another one just to finish the whole idea off. I couldn't possibly have a fic titled Please Don't Kiss me with sex in it, it wouldn't work. But I also couldn't have a fic titled Please Don't Fuck Me. so yeah. I may or may not write a follow up one-shot of this...only if you review though :)**

**Disclaimmmmiiiiinnnng...now. Ah good, thats done finally. **

He was going to do it again. He was going to turn around and run away just as he'd begun to like the girl. She leant towards him with her lips slightly parted and then he saw the string of spit between her top teeth and her bottom teeth. That was all he needed to turn tail and run. He heard his shoes crunch on the gravel as he ran down her driveway and back into his car. Oh he wouldn't be calling her in a rush, oh no.

Roxas quickly put his keys into the ignition and the car revved to life. The car squealed as he threw it into reverse and then down the road. With a shudder of disgust that was soon overcome by the same nagging call of 'scaredy-cat' in his mind Roxas groaned.

This was the second time this month he'd broken up with someone just because they tried to kiss him. Olette wondered why he even bothered going out with someone if he wasn't prepared to do more than hold hands with them. It was because up until they tried to get all 'friendly' things were great, they laughed, had fun and made memories. Roxas just couldn't see the point in kissing, with all of the noises and spit.

Thinking back on the first day when he'd decided kissing was not his thing he shuddered again. He had been at the mall and was sitting in the food court waiting for his cousin Sora to arrive. At age twelve Roxas had seen a round lady dip lean over to a man with sauce running down his face and kiss him. No not just kiss him, devour him. He could see her teeth and their tongues moving in succession with her munching sounds. Then as he turned to look away there was another couple kissing, this time the lady was well figured and nearly falling out of her clothes. The man a punk rock thing had piercings as far as he could see. Suddenly they stopping sucking on each others lips and the girl pulled back and some blood dripped out. She'd caught her lip on his tongue piercing. Trying not to dry retch Roxas turned again to face the other direction and thankfully no one was kissing there.

The rest of the day got worse. As Sora had finally turned up they walked out into the stretch of the mall and they were everywhere! Kissing couples in stores, kissing couples on benches, each with their own level of disgustingness. But what really tied the whole situation up for him was the night of Selphie's fourteenth birthday. They had been playing seven minutes in heaven and the notoriously gay Hayner had dared Roxas to go into the closet with him. Not being one fond of being called a chicken-shit and surrounded by a group of hormonal fourteen year old girls he agreed. They stood in the semi darkness of the closet and Hayner leant forward, Roxas prepared himself for the wet slimy liquid and just then the worst thing happened. Hayner sneezed, not just any sneeze, a sneeze in which the snot carried. Roxas was out of their before he could open his eyes and into the bathroom throwing up.

So yeah he wasn't fond of the whole kissing experience and it was getting harder and harder to explain why. Through the ages of fourteen to sixteen it was alright, easy to just say he was shy or undecided about his sexuality for those no hopers. Then as he hit eighteen people no longer cared about his excuses, he was just down right weird.

Kairi (Sora's best friend) and Sora thought he was weird, hell even Namine who he'd had a brief thing with had thought he was weird. And she _still_ wanted to date him.

By the time he'd gotten home there was a message on his machine. Knowing it was probably from his newest ex-girlfriend, as of this evening, he ignored it. Then the phone rang again when he'd tossed his keys on the kitchen bench.

"_Roxas it's Sora, if you're there pick up? Roxas? You antisocial ingrate, pick up. No? Fine then. A bunch of us are going to this new club that's opened. Apparently it's like really really hot. Kairi's words not mine. We'll pick you up at seven; I know you'll have broken up with girlfriend number seventy-two by then. Bye."_

Grinding his teeth together slightly Roxas's eyes quickly darted to the clock. Six thirty. With a twitch developing Roxas turned and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Stupid fucking Sora, stupid fucking girls and fucking kissing!" Roxas slammed the door just for emphasis. Yes he knew the whole no kissing thing was pathetic, but he just couldn't let go. He just couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. Oh believe me he'd tried, with boys and girls for that matter.

Sora was there just not on time as usual and Roxas had dressed he hoped ambiguously for any setting.

"You're gonna get hot in that."

"What?" Roxas looked at Sora in his blue, light cotton shirt and jeans. Then he looked down his own body for emphasis. They were wearing basically the same thing, except okay Roxas was wearing a black heavy cotton shirt and a vest.

"Don't worry I have one of my shirts in the back anyway." They walked towards the car and Kairi who was sitting in the front seat began beeping the horn.

"Woohoo Roxas! Where's the girlfriend? Have you got rid of another one?" Kairi could see Roxas's unimpressed face, "Oh well, tonight's a night to get drunk and party!" The two other girls in the back seat hooted in agreement.

Riku who was sitting in the back of the van rolled his eyes. "Oh Roxas, aren't you going to get hot in that?" She asked as he slid into the back and muttered greetings to Riku. He liked Riku, he knew when to shut up, that, and he got about as much crap from Kairi and the others as he did. Everyone knew about his infatuation with his mechanic and they teased him for that. Although Roxas couldn't see why, the man who ran 'Car Strife' was sex on a stick. Anyone would be mad not to fancy him, though he was twenty five and possibly not gay but then again all the more luck to Riku.

Roxas changed in the far back with Riku not feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable. He didn't like Riku in that way and he never got any indication from the other guy to say he didn't feel the same. Plus it was just changing a shirt, how sexy could that possibly be? In Roxas's opinion, not very.

They pulled up outside of the club and Roxas was wondering why they had allowed Kairi to drive. From the looks of it she had started drinking before she'd gotten to the club and yes even before she'd gotten into the car. Roxas pried his fingers from the upholstery and climbed out of the van as fast as he could. The wind whipped past his white cotton shirt and he shivered. It's freaking winter and here he is standing with a piece of what felt like mesh between him and the wind. Damn he was a good friend.

"Belladonna" It was just one word in red swirly neon lights on a tall brick building that was also red.

"What is this place?" Kairi was standing there frowning at the line to get in. The guy at the door was standing dressed in a shiny, undone, black silk shirt. His blonde hair and moustache did not help with Roxas's perception of the club but he waved them forwards. The group went to the front of the line towards the blonde who was smirking.

"You lot can go on through. Please enjoy the show and remember, at Belladonna's the beat is our god and you all must follow it." With a mysterious smile that had Roxas lifting his eyebrows they were let inside.

The first thing that hit him was the beat, thumping through the ground and up his legs and then the voices came. There was a long cry through the speakers and then the trumpets began. More instruments joined them and it sounded like a wild mix of Latin beats. Oh god no.

"Kairi what is this place?" She just smiled at him and shook her hips with her hands swaying in the air as the floor came into view. There were bodies everywhere, a swirling, thrusting mass, and the stench of sweet alcohol and oddly fragranced smoke hit Roxas and trapped him in the club.

"A fucking dance club?"

"No, a fucking dirty dancing club" She smiled at him and bounced down the stairs to the beat of the music and her friends followed getting lost in the crowd. The boys were left standing there on the step, each as not keen as the other to join in. Roxas was left standing there, looking at the woman with sweat soaked skin fling their hair around themselves as their male partners rubbed themselves against them.

"Well we're here this far…" Sora walked down the stairs.

"I'm not coming to save you if you get molested." Sora grinned at Roxas who looked deadly serious.

"Roxas stop being suck a chicken-shit. Get in here, or are you afraid of the big nasty Latinos?" Roxas saw a tall dark skinned man standing next to Sora narrow his eyes and look at both of them

"No what are you talking about I love Latinos. Let's go." He was afraid his tongue would fall out at the speed at which he spoke, but at least the man wasn't looking at him anymore.

So he, Sora and Riku went and sat at the bar that faced the stage where the music currently played. There was a blonde woman standing up there now. Her hair was the oddest looking thing he'd seen and what she wore didn't match at all, but hey he'd seen worse since he'd stepped through the front door. Her long flowing red skirt was held tight around her waist with a maroon and purple scarf. Her shirt began just above her waist and was a black corseted thing with no sleeves. The hands which cupped the microphone were laced with bangles and beads, on her ears hung two gold circular earrings. She sang a song about desperation and the need for love to take her away. She sung about losing her heart and not being able to find it in a place where each turn was darker than the last.

Roxas found himself lost in her music until the lights dimmed and the song finished. The audience clapped and cleared the floor. A large echoing drum beat started up and then the horn section blew three times in the same cord. The woman began to sing again, low and long, her voice filled with hidden emotion. Then the trumpets sounded again and the string instruments joined in and then Roxas heard cheering. A group of people flooded the dance floor, spinning and whirling it made his head spin. They practically threw themselves across the floor and into a partner of the opposite gender. All except one woman, she stood and stalked slowly to the middle of the group where they had flung themselves out. Then they all turned and watched as a red haired man came into view.

Roxas couldn't help but stare. Sure the guy had some appeal but from up here all he looked was awkward in the black silk shirt that was open at the neck and matching pants. He walked forwards further and it made Roxas rethink his assumption. The guy moved with a pure confidence, he glided across the floor like no one was watching and even if they were he would care. His eyes remained focused on the woman in front of him and he held his hand out to her. The man's eyes were shadowed from where Roxas was sitting but he could only assume what they held. Suddenly the man spun the woman hard so she thumped against his chest and they stalked forward together. Her with her head bent back looking at him and he looking down at her but still moving forward, completely in control. His other hand slid down her side to her hip bone and his arm slid across under her chest. She turned her head away to face the audience eyes enraptured when they shot open. Then they all began to move.

Arms went one way and their legs shot out in others, their backs bent and heads turned, Roxas wondered how they managed to stay upright, but they all still seemed to move as one. There was an energy coming from them that Roxas hadn't noticed before and then the outside group stopped. The couple in the middle were circling each other and Roxas caught a glimpse of the red haired man's face. His eyes were open and staring hard and long at the woman. The green glittered with power, dominance and something so tempting Roxas had to lick his lips. She turned her back and he walked in front of her. Grabbing her face they moved towards the stage with their legs sliding in and out between one another. Then he almost threw her backwards so they stood apart again. This time with a small hiding smirk on both of their faces the woman walked forwards and ripped open the man's shirt. The audience seemed to snap out of its daze and cheered. She slid her hands down his bare torso and then up across his shoulders. Roxas noticed the sheen of sweat down the muscles in the man's stomach and for once didn't feel completely disgusted.

This guy was pure lust. Of course Roxas, as soon as he realised it, woke up to the trick, but for a moment he was happy to be lost.

The shirt came off and went flying into the crowd; they spun against one another this time. Both of their sweat mingling, then the music slowed. The man was flush up against the woman as he used his hips to move her. She followed willingly and Roxas with his mouth hanging slightly open caught it and closed it. They were very good actors he reminded himself and then as a frown crossed his face, so too did the eyes of the red haired man. He met his gaze unflinchingly. The red haired man's face did not lose its intensity but he didn't look away either. So with a small intake of breath and a steadily increasing adrenaline rush, he turned to order a drink from the bar.

Then as he turned back taking a slurp from his glass the guy dipped her low and then the dance was finished. The audience broke in to hearty screams and cries of joy. Roxas watched as the red haired man took a bow along with the woman held now at arms length. They broke into smiles and the deep tension and lust of the situation broke. The woman on stage said the dancers would be staying around for the rest of tonight and would be happy to dance with anyone and everyone. She gave a special mention to the woman and the man who she called Axel. Roxas tried to remind himself to not think about it, but he knew he already had it memorised.

"Well that was certainly…uh wow." Riku shook his head and then ordered a drink.

"Sora you're drooling." The brunette closed his eyes and shook his head as Roxas nudged him.

"Man I wanna learn how to dance like that." Roxas snorted into the drink.

"They make it look a lot better than it actually is. I mean I'm pretty sure they practise their faces in the mirrors twenty four-ow Riku what the hell did you do that for?" Roxas held his side where Riku had elbowed him and he looked pointedly towards something in front of Roxas. Turning around Roxas choked on the spit he'd had in his mouth. The red haired man was standing there with a faintly amused smile on his face.

"Believe me; what I do is all natural." With a smirk the man called Axel stepped closer forward. "But just in case you don't believe me, I would be more than happy to show you, on the dance floor." Roxas didn't say a thing and he was pretty sure he was losing blood in his lips because he was pressing them too hard against one another.

"Uh you know what, I believe you, no problem. Sora on the other hand is dying to go out there and dance." Sora looked like he wanted to punch Roxas as the red head slid his glance over him. Just then the girls appeared behind Axel.

"I'm sure your friend Sora is a wonderful partner, but I asked you. I hope you realise that you indecision is holding back these other people from dancing with me. It's not me you should worry about it's them." There were some women who shouted 'yeah' and others who couldn't stop staring at Axel's bum.

"Uh maybe another time." With that Roxas slid off the stool and headed towards the toilets. He'd clearly marked out an escape route as he'd sat down at the bar for such an occasion. Not this occasion exactly but the whole, sweaty gyrating occasion.

Roxas heard some footsteps behind him and when he turned around the red head was there. Roxas didn't say anything or move, but the man watched him carefully like a cat watched a bird. With a quick step backwards he turned and went through the door under the exit sign. It lead out onto a dark alley way but Roxas didn't care. He could see the streetlights at the end and light came through a window on top of the club too. Then he heard the footsteps. Roxas put his hands in his pockets and hurried forwards, a hand grabbed him and jerked him backwards.

"Get off me." Axel looked down at him.

"Why won't you dance with me?"

"It's nothing against you. I mean I was watching you just as hard as the next gir-uh guy but I don't want to dance. Simple as that." His breath came out in little puffs of fog and that was when he began to feel a chill on his skin. Axel's eyes roamed over his face and his hand slid up Roxas's arm until it ran around behind the blondes' neck. Roxas shivered from the light warmth that came from Axel's palm and closed his eyes. He felt Axel slowly move him backwards and then cool brick was pressing against his spine. Axel's warm breath was hovering dangerously close to Roxas's lips when his eyes shot open.

"Please don't kiss me." Axel stopped and looked up from Roxas's lips to meet his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I don't like kissing." With that he pushed Axel away and ran the rest of the way to the street. Quickly hailing a cab he climbed in and drove off.

That night Roxas lay awake in bed, with imaginations of what it would have been like to have danced with Axel at the club. Normally he felt bad about not kissing those he was involved with; it was like he was missing out on something. But, outside of a relationship and fondness formed from familiarity, he felt much worse.

He went to university the next day, sleep deprived and cranky. His professors droned on and when he closed his eyes they screamed at him for not paying attention. Roxas having had enough of it by the fourth lecture told the man with a grey beard who asked him snippily if he hadn't got enough sleep last night, to which he replied, no he hadn't but even so the man wasn't doing damn well near enough to keep the well rested ones awake.

Needless to say Roxas left the lecture early, with the assistance of the lecturer screaming at him to get out, and wondered aimlessly around the grounds. He found a tree that looked just shady enough with grass that looked just comfy enough for a nap. Roxas lay down with his bag under his head and closed his eyes. He could have only had his eyes closed for a moment when he was dreaming of the red haired guy again. Axel hovered above him in a hazy blur and smiled kindly down at him. The sun filtered in through the trees and then Axel stroked Roxas's hair. His fingers kneaded deep in Roxas's scalp and he let out a long breath in contentment.

"It's so cruel to think so many have been denied the pleasure of your lips." Axel whispered against Roxas's cheek. His skin caressed Roxas's in one smooth motion that had Roxas wondering at how real it felt. Axel gently kissed the side of Roxas's mouth and a warm bit of saliva was sitting on the corner of Axel's mouth. He leant forwards to Roxas's mouth and that's when Roxas snapped wide awake.

With a scream he flung himself backwards. "What's wrong?" Axel looked genuinely puzzled. Then Roxas screamed again and wiped the side of his face.

"I though it was a dream dickhead!" Axel frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Kairi did tell me you were serious about the whole no kissing thing, I didn't think she was serious. Now I'm sorry she was." Axel looked at Roxas.

"Kairi told you what?"

"Kairi is my roommate; she's talked to me about you since I moved in with her. I couldn't help but begin to feel like I had to know you, face to face. Last night's meeting wasn't out of chance. Kairi set you up so that I could finally meet you." Roxas dug his hands into the grass around him and tried hard not to think about the best possible ways to kill the annoying brunette. Too bad Roxas couldn't help evil scenarios fill up his ideas. Yeah it was too bad, but not for him.

"I honestly didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I've liked you for quite some time now and I couldn't help myself. But I'll stop now, until I've got you cured of your phobia." Axel stood with Roxas's bag in his hands. "Come on, you owe me a dance."

"What?" Then Axel was off and walking, Roxas cursed as he remembered he left his wallet and phone in the bag. Jogging to catch up with Axel he tried to get the bag off him just short of pleading, but the red head just kept walking.

They walked out of the grounds of the university and into the city. They walked into the city and then down some streets. Finally they arrived at their destination. Roxas swallowed as he looked up at Belladonna's. Roxas looked at Axel and then shook his head. Axel smiled and reached out for Roxas's hand, who didn't unclench his fist as Axel's hand wrapped around it.

With a coy smile Axel muttered "You scared?" and then tugged him into the club. It wasn't open at this time of day for that Roxas was thanking the gods but they didn't head to the dance floor he thought they would. Axel led him upstairs and into a fully lighted studio. There were mirrors along the front wall of the building, and a row of open windows to their right. Axel through Roxas's bag across the polished wood floor and slipped his shoes off.

"Take off your shoes."

"No why?"

"Does there always have to be a why?" Roxas frowned and then Axel bent down and started untying his sneakers.

"Stop it, I can do it myself." Roxas slipped them off with his toes and stood there in his socks. The red head had walked over and turned on the stereo in the corner, a soft Spanish song filled the room. It was quiet but still …sinful all the same. The red head walked over and stood slightly in front of Roxas. Axel smiled when he looked over the top of Roxas's head. So yeah okay maybe Roxas was slightly smaller, or a head smaller in this case, he frowned harder.

Axel just smiled bigger and brighter, tugging on Roxas's still clenched hand the blonde refused to move. Then suddenly Axel had a grip of his wrist and pulled him sliding across the floor so his body lined up perfectly with the other male. Roxas began a mantra of cursing the slipperiness of his socks and hoping his hot face would cool down soon.

Axel's body was warm against him and Roxas couldn't meet his eyes. A warm hand slid around and down Roxas's right side until it landed on his hip. Axel slowly began to sway with the music and his hand holding Roxas's wrist slid until it was just past the underside of his shoulder. Axel moved his hips and Roxas just couldn't not follow, they went lower and their knees bent. Axel took a step backward but wouldn't let their body contact falter, so Roxas followed with him walking exactly the same. They spun slowly, their eyes remaining focussed on the same thing. Roxas with his eyes on the centre of Axel's shirt and Axel looking at Roxas's face, he tried not to feel the stare.

Axel suddenly changed tempo and Roxas found himself bent over backwards. His head flopped suddenly back his hair no longer touching the skin on his forehead. Roxas could see himself in the mirror and the way Axel was looking at him. He spent some time looking until Axel's gaze slowly slid up and met his in the mirror. Then before he could even think Roxas was flung upright and Axels hand under his arm was running along it and straightening it out. When Axel's hand came to his he grabbed it firmly and moved it around his neck. Axel lifted Roxas so he was standing on his toes and had to hold onto the back of his neck, otherwise they'd break contact.

Axel's other hand moved slowly massaging downwards and across his bottom. Roxas let out a small gasp as Axel spread his hand firmly so he was holding it secure, and pressed them together further if that was possible. Feeling slightly stupid Roxas lifted his free arm that was just hanging there to Axel's forearm, just resting gently not really sure if it was alright. Axel looked at it for a moment and trailed his gaze up the arm to his face.

"If you want to do something, do it. Don't chicken out half way, you've got to own it. I will follow you whichever way." They moved together this time, Roxas taking lead in some parts, and Roxas managed to move his body along the other man's lost in the moment.

The music had stopped but they kept moving, both breathing slightly harder than before. Axel pressed his forehead against Roxas's and the next song started up and it was similar to the last one. Thanking whatever it was that kept the music playing, Roxas pressed his forehead against Axels, because he wasn't ready to stop just yet.

Roxas concentrated on the feel of Axel's hand on his bum and the hand that had moved to his neck. Axel's thumb was gently sliding across his skin under his jaw and Roxas closed his eyes.

Then he felt a pair of lips push against his gently and pull away. There was no spit or snot or gross things, just gentle warmth. Roxas opened his mouth and panted, Axel moved forward again and pressed his lips gently against Roxas's again for longer. Then as he pulled away Roxas opened his eyes and lifted his head to press his lips against Axel's.

They had stopped moving now, the feel of the rhythm still warm within their bodies.

Axel's lips moved so that they lightly pressed around Roxas's bottom lip, careful to only touch with dry skin. Roxas's eyes closed slightly and he swallowed, he mimicked Axel's movement and then the red head carefully pressed harder. Roxas felt Axel's lip touch the inside of his lip and pull back slowly. He held on tighter banishing the ideas of wetness as bad thing, and held his eyes shut. Axel tilted his head gently and kissed his mouth on the side. Gradually he encouraged Roxas to open his mouth and Roxas could feel the heat within the muscles of Axel's mouth.

The strange thing was, Roxas's curiosity was peaked by this and he might even say he liked it. Then Axel mixed it up, with the lip sucking and open and closed mouth touches. Roxas followed along not opening his eyes but relaxing to the sensation. Then he felt a wet hard thing touch the bottom of his lip. Roxas didn't know how to react first, he froze but when Axel's hand slid into Roxas's hair and rubbed the tension drained away.

Bit by bit Axel moved his tongue inside Roxas's mouth and didn't stop moving for a minute. Roxas still couldn't get used to the idea of that wet thing in his mouth and he was pretty sure Axel could feel him begin to pull away. But he stopped that idea short when he rubbed his hips against Roxas's. With the focus on his mouth he'd forgotten about what was happening down there. Axel was hard and so too apparently was Roxas,

"You like this, I like this, please don't pull away." Axel breathed out. Dumbly Roxas nodded and then Axel pressed his mouth back against his.

Eventually Roxas began to move his own tongue with the aid of Axel's coaxing tickles. Then Roxas began to lose himself. Their kissing sped up and became hasty rushed but still intense and hard against one another. Then they pulled apart and he could feel Axel's chest beating against his own.

With a soft smile from Axel and an even smaller one from Roxas he leant forward and pressed his mouth to his forehead. "I won't make you do any more right this minute; it might overheat your brain."

Roxas looked up at Axel and bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"Thankyou for …helping me." Axel smiled,

"I didn't just do it for you Roxie; I did it because it would drive me mad in our relationship to hold back. When I like someone, I like them with all that I've got to give."

"Who said I wanted a relationship with you?" Axel blinked and looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to protest when Roxas leant up and pressed his mouth against his top lip.

"Axel, please just kiss me." And so he did, until the sun went down and their stomachs cried out for food. Then they left the studio and went back to Roxas's apartment, where they ate and Axel got Roxas to kiss him even with the taste of food in his mouth. Although it was the taste of chocolate that helped Roxas to kiss after food, Axel still counted it as an accomplishment on his behalf. So they practised kissing some more and more and more and more. And then they kissed for real, again and again and again. And again.

* * *


End file.
